


Amulet of Truth

by Transformersfan123



Category: Hero: 108
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Everybody was gathered. The battle lines were drawn. It was looking to be one of the fiercest conflicts in the history of Hidden Kingdom. And there, sitting on Bearstomp's shoulder, was High Roller. He pulled out a golden necklace with a burning red jewel in the middle. ApeTrully's heart stopped as a beam of red light hit him.





	1. Truth

"The Amulet of Truth is mere legend," ApeTrully declared nervously.

Everybody was gathered. The battle lines were drawn. It was looking to be one of the fiercest conflicts in the history of Hidden Kingdom. And there, sitting on Bearstomp's shoulder, was High Roller. He pulled out a golden necklace with a burning red jewel in the middle. ApeTrully's heart stopped as a beam of red light hit him.

"Let's see what big secret you're hiding!" High Roller crowed.

There was a tightness that surrounded him, as if he was being squeezed by an invisible hand. He heard cracking as his costume began falling to pieces. ApeTrully gasped as the suit exploded around him and he was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, panting. For a brief moment, he was sure that this was one of his recurring nightmares, and that he would wake up in bed, but then High Roller laughed.

"ApeTrully is a Monkey?! A pacifist Monkey! Who would have thought?"

The red Monkey curled up and covered his eyes, too ashamed to even look at his soldiers. He could hear the laughter from the Bears, and the painful silence from his own men. Shouts sounded out after about a minute and there was the rush of feet. Then battle rang out. Still, the Monkey didn't move. He wasn't afraid of getting hit, or even of death. Nothing could feel as bad as he did at that moment. A smooth Human hand brushed against his fur, and he shot away from the contact. He stared with wide eyes at Lin Chung, who was kneeling down to where he had been.

"Commander? Are you alright?"

The Monkey glanced away, hugging himself and looking rather vulnerable. Lin Chung reached for him, but the animal backed up again.

"Commander? We must get you to safety. There is a great battle going on. Please?"

The Monkey looked up and was about to say something when a Bear charged toward him. Before Lin Chung could move, his commander had brought the Bear down with ease then huddled up again. Lin Chung was shocked.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Did you not hear High Roller?" the Monkey asked bitterly.

"Which part?"

"The jab about me being a pacifist."

"Aren't you?"

"Not a total one. I can fight when I need to, but I prefer not to."

"Seems like a noble thing. But why do you let yourself get captured so often when you're in costume?"

"Two reasons. One, I know you'll come after me if I can't get away. And two…it is rather difficult to move in that costume. I can do it if I use more strength than usual, but it is exhausting."

"I see." Lin Chung flinched as another Bear stumbled backward and nearly landed on the Monkey, who dodged easily. "Commander, we must get you to safety."

"No, Lin Chung. I am going home. You are in charge," the Monkey said, walking toward the forest.

"What, why?" Lin Chung asked, hurrying up to walk alongside him.

"No Human will follow a Monkey. As a matter of fact, no animal will, either. Especially not me."

"What does that mean?"

"Ask Makani. Or Latimer. Or Hua and Huan. Or any of them."

"If this is about what the Monkey King did, that's moot. You're nothing like him."

The Monkey laughed harshly, spinning around at the edge of the forest. "You do not know what I am like, Lin Chung! You, who hides as I did!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are the Báo-haizi! You are part Panther, yet you hide behind a Human façade! How would you like your truth to be revealed? Maybe then you would know how I feel!"

Lin Chung froze, but the Monkey kept walking. He paused at the edge of the forest and looked back, fear and hope alight in his red eyes, but Lin Chung just stared, so he entered the leafy boughs. Lin Chung just couldn't move even as he heard High Roller call his retreat. How had his commander known about his heritage? He had been sure to keep it as secret as possible. So how did that tidbit of information get to his leader?

"Lin Chung!" Mr. No Hands shouted, flying over to land beside him. Everybody began to gather around.

"Huh?" Lin Chung asked, looking at the man blankly.

"Where's Commander ApeTrully?"

"Commander…" Lin Chung swallowed and turned to stare back at the foliage that had engulfed their leader. "He…He went over there."

"Are you alright?" Mighty Ray asked, poking his arm.

"Yeah, Lin Chung, you look a little…spooked," Mystique Sonia said gently.

"I…I don't think he's coming back," Lin Chung said.

"What?!" they all shouted.

"What makes you say that?" Mr. No Hands demanded.

"He put me in charge."

Dead silence. Even Mighty Ray didn't comment that he would be a better leader. Nobody really knew what to do, so they all stared at the place that Lin Chung was looking. There was a crash of thunder signaling rain was coming, yet still they waited for their leader to come back. The realization hit the Panther boy first. He slowly turned and got on his Turtle, who looked up at him.

"Let's go home," Lin Chung said sadly.

Group by group, the others followed suit until it was only the Parrots and Woo. Woo was so confused. He wanted his friend back, even if he was a Monkey. He began to cry, sobbing softly. Parrot King wrapped a comforting wing around him.

" _Brawk_ , he should not have kept it secret from you."

"Y-you knew?" Woo asked, eyes holding pain.

"Yes. Blayze was a student of mine. He was the brightest I ever had. By far my favorite."

"Why?"

That question was so broad. Why did the Monkey hide from him? Why did he feel the need to wear a costume in the first place? Why would he not tell his closest friends? Why would he not care how it would hurt? All those questions and more were shining out of the diminutive Human's brown eyes. And Parrot King had an answer for none of them. The Monkey had never explained any of that to him. He had asked for his privacy to be respected. With that question, Latimer knew that he should have pried harder.

"I do not have the answers you seek, Woo. Come. The weather is about to turn foul."

Woo reluctantly got onto the lone Turtle and they began the long trek home. Unbeknownst to them, two pairs of eyes watched them, a red pair and a blue. The two Monkeys stepped out of the forest to watch them go.

"Come on, Woo. Look back. Please," Blayze whispered desperately.

"He cannot hear you, Monkey of my heart," the blue Monkey said with a shake of his head.

"He must hear me, Hardwin. If he doesn't take me back, then Big Green will go on without me," the red one moaned.

Woo was just about out of sight when Blayze gave up. He turned and touched a tree when there was a rapid noise. He was gripped around the middle so hard that he gasped for air and hit the ground squirming free of the grasp. He pulled away just as the first few raindrops pattered down from the clouds, spinning around to see his best Human friend in the universe. He shivered as Woo leaped up and embraced him again.

"Oh, my friend. I thought you wouldn't look back," Blayze sighed.

"I almost didn't. I was afraid you wouldn't be there," Woo sighed back.

There was a tap to the red Monkey's shoulder and he turned to look at the blue Monkey.

"Latimer was right. The sky is breaking open right now. It will be a terrible storm. We must get to safety, and Monkey Kingdom is the closest safe harbor."

"You are right, Hardwin. Come, Woo. Get on your Turtle. We shall go to my home," Blayze said. "Hopefully the Parrots will get to Big Green in time.

As Woo rode along on the ground, the two Monkeys dashed through the trees, just as fast as the hard-working Turtle. They broke through a sheet of greenery and Woo gasped as he saw the beautiful kingdom of the Monkeys for the first time. He looked at the rainbow of Monkeys, from green to pink to orange to yellow to purple, so many different colors, and of all different ages. Woo had honestly never seen a child from any species besides the Turtles. They kept their young, and most of their females, far away from Humans' prying eyes, save those closest to them.

They went right up to Monkey Castle, and the red Monkey helped Woo off the Turtle then turned to a yellow Monkey.

"Gui!"

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Please go get some of the finest tea leaves and give them to Xiao Shui, yes?"

"I am assuming that Xiao Shui is the Turtle?" Gui asked politely.

"Yes."

"And for the Human?"

"I shall tell you later. I will show him to his room so that he may bathe away the stench of battle, yes?"

Gui nodded and lightly touched the Turtle to guide him away. Woo watched him go then turned to look at the red Monkey.

"You're the Monkey King?"

"Yes," was the short answer.

"Do…Do you have a name? Or should I just call you Monkey King?" Woo asked hesitantly.

The red Monkey gave an amused yip. "My name is Blayze. You may call me that."

"Oh…Okay, Blayze." Woo shivered and Blayze frowned.

"I forgot that Humans do not have fur and cannot stay warm as we can," Hardwin muttered.

"You go prepare some fried rice and noodles. I shall take him to his room," Blayze repeated. "If that is acceptable?"

"I don't care what I eat. I'm just hungry," Woo said with a shrug as he tried to stop shivering.

"Come, I shall draw you a bath."

The room was very spacious and painted a glorious red. The bathroom attached was a good size with a large tub set off to the side. Blayze closed all the windows and ran a hot bath. By the time he was done, the Human was shaking so badly that he couldn't work his hands properly. Blayze was upset at the state of his friend.

"You should have told me you were cold!" he scolded.

"I wasn't until we got into the castle!" Woo moaned.

Blayze helped the Human out of his clothes then lowered him into the steaming water. Woo's skin flushed immediately. Blayze watched carefully for a minute as the man adjusted to the heat.

"Better?" Blayze asked softly.

"Yes. Much," Woo sighed.

"Good. I am glad. If you do not need anything else, I shall leave you to your bath."

There was a brief look of panic, so quick that Blayze thought he'd imagined it.

"I don't have to leave if you don't want me to," he said, frowning slightly.

"It's just…I don't know this place. You and my Turtle are the only ones I know. I would rather you stay in here with me. Besides, you need a bath, too, right?" Woo asked.

"Yes. But you Humans are so finicky about seeing each other naked that I thought you would be uncomfortable."

"You're my best friend, Blayze. I don't mind. It's not like your female. And even if you were, you're not exactly Human yourself."

Blayze studied him for a moment then shrugged. "There are some things about Humans that I fear I shall never understand."

With that, the Monkey King slipped into the tub and went under the water. He came back up and grabbed the soap then began to wash. Woo watched him for a moment.

"How come nobody's seen you bathing before?"

Blayze snorted as he scrubbed his tail. "It has not been easy, Woo. I usually do it at night around midnight when everybody else is asleep, but Lin Chung sometimes stays up late and decides he wishes to shower. He has almost caught me more times than I can count."

"Oh…" The question was burning on Woo's tongue, but he was afraid of the answer. Blayze looked up at him when he stayed silent.

"You can ask me, Woo. I will not be angry or offended."

"Why didn't you tell me you were a Monkey?" Woo asked in a rush.

Blayze knew it was coming, but it couldn't stop his flinch. Woo looked afraid that he'd offended him anyway.

"I am sorry for my reaction, Woo," the Monkey said quietly as he handed the soap over. "Do not be afraid. It is just the question I have feared to hear for ten years. I am not offended that you have asked it. The way you spoke is actually gentler than I had ever dared to hope for."

"Why? Why are you so afraid of us? Have we given you cause to fear us?" Woo asked, scrubbing himself.

Blayze shifted uncomfortably then hoisted himself up to sit on the edge of the tub. "What Human would willingly follow a Monkey?"

Woo paused and stared at him. "I would, if it was you." He thought for a second then resumed washing himself. "I must admit, the costume was probably useful at first, but once you proved your leadership skills, it became moot. In my opinion, at least."

Blayze stood and grabbed a towel, not looking at his Human friend. Woo finished bathing and ducked under the water to wash the soap off then got out and grabbed another one, curling it around himself. He sensed that Blayze was upset.

"B-Blayze? Did I say something wrong?"

"Woo, how long do you think my ruse as a Human lasted?"

"Well, Big Green is five years old, so I guess…" Woo paused when Blayze looked at him with a stony expression. Woo suddenly realized what his Monkey friend had said earlier. _"Ten years?!"_ Woo asked in dismay. "You pretended to be a Human for ten years?!"

"At first it was on and off," Blayze said softly. "Back when my father was still alive, Monkeys weren't allowed to interact with anybody. I was rather rebellious, and he thought lessons with Parrot King would calm me down. Needless to say, they only inflamed my curiosity. I came up with the Human disguise to interact with the Humans safely and without my father finding out. I made many mistakes at first, but my costume then is not the one I use now. I looked like a young boy, so I was excused most of the time."

There was a pause and Blayze suddenly looked tired. "I never knew my disguise would become permanent. My parents died three years into my ruse, leaving me the sole heir to the throne. I ran Monkey Kingdom for two years, sneaking out as often as possible to keep in touch with what was going on in the Human world. My friends Hardwin, the blue Monkey, and Gui, the yellow servant, would help me with this. Then High Roller came.

"He tricked most of the other kings and queens. The only ones to not believe him were the Turtle King and me. I brooded for two weeks on what to do. I barely ate anything, hardly slept at all. I was disturbed greatly. Yet the whole time I knew what I had to do. It had to be me. I, whose great studies had imparted on me every animal language known, the geography of Hidden Kingdom, the legends and lore, and the customs of every group in our fair land. I had to fight what was going on. I announced to my kingdom my choice, and they were reluctant—I was the first beloved ruler in many, many, _many_ generations—but they saw my reasoning and let me go. I put Hardwin in charge, and I left for my life as a permanent Human. It has not been easy by any means. Turtle King was reluctant to join me for a month. They finally joined me and I began recruiting Humans, starting with you. You were the wisest person I knew, so I figured that was a good place to start."

Woo stood there in his towel, taking in the information. He looked down finally and tears were in his eyes.

"I have something to confess, Blayze. I just don't know how to say it." There was a long stretch of nothing and Woo began crying. The Monkey King embraced him, and his voice was ever so tender when he spoke.

"I know that you are not as old as you pretend to be. You are only twenty years old. And you know something? I do not care. You still come up with the best inventions, the greatest tactical plans, and the most amazing ideas for the animals. I have never once regretted my decision to recruit you. I love you, friend of my heart. I well and truly do."

Woo let out a breath and wiped his eyes, smiling at his friend. "Thank you." The Human looked to his clothes then blushed. "I am afraid there is a problem."

"And that is?" Blayze asked then followed his gaze. "Oh…that _is_ a problem. For a Human."

"What will I do?" Woo asked.

"Well, you could stay in this room and we could eat in here. That way only three Monkeys would see you without clothing."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let me go tell Hardwin."

Woo hung up his towel then walked over to the bed and climbed up, nervous again. His friend disappeared for five minutes, during which, Woo wrapped the blankets around his hips. He had been serious about not minding Blayze see him naked, but others? Even if they were animals, they were quite intelligent and knew what was what. Woo knew that he was small in more than his height, and it had always embarrassed him, which was why he always tried to avoid others seeing him. And now he was trapped in a room with nothing to wear. Did he dare put on his wet clothes again? He was about to get up and go feel just how cold they were when the door opened and three Monkeys came in. Blayze was in front carrying four bowls of food in two stacks of two, Gui was in back carrying two drinks, and Hardwin was in the middle carrying drinks as well. Woo immediately tightened his grip on the blanket.

"Sorry to take so long, friend of my heart, but the rice wasn't in the bowls yet."

"That is fine, Blayze." Woo flinched as his stomach made a demanding noise, making the Monkeys laugh.

"Here you are. Fried rice on top of noodles," the red Monkey said, holding out a bowl as the other two set the drinks on the bedside table. Woo gratefully took it.

"Thank you."

The three Monkeys hopped up on the bed and began to eat without any more talking. Woo knew that they were comfortable, but he wasn't. How could he be when he wore nothing? He _was_ hungry, however, so he eagerly began to eat…Wait, where were the chopsticks? He felt embarrassed and looked to Blayze, who had gotten through the rice and to his noodles. He was using his long tongue to lick up the pasta with no trouble. The other two were doing the same. Blayze, feeling Woo's gaze, looked up. He glanced at the full bowl then looked embarrassed himself.

"Sorry, Woo. I forgot."

The other Monkeys paused and blinked.

"You forgot what?" Hardwin asked.

Blayze walked over to a drawer and pulled out what Woo needed then hopped back on the bed and offered them to him.

"Here you are."

"Thanks."

Woo began to eat with great pleasure. The rice was exquisite, and once he got down to the noodles, he found them just as good. He sucked up the juice when he was done, very pleased with his dinner. He was handed a drink and took a sip, sputtering when he realized what it was.

"You told me you didn't drink wine!" Woo scolded.

"I said that to get you to stop asking if I would have a drink with you. When I am at Big Green, I must stay completely sober or else I might take off my costume, purposefully or on accident. I do enjoy a good cup of wine every once in a while, but I also honestly love juice, and prefer it over wine any day."

Woo frowned. "You just keep lying to me, don't you?"

He took a long draught of the drink and lowered the cup to see a teary-eyed Blayze and glaring yellow and blue Monkeys. He switched hands and hesitantly reached out to touch the furred being. The fur was still damp, but seemed to be extremely soft. Blayze looked at him, pain in his eyes.

"I did not mean it harshly," Woo said softly.

"But you did mean it," Blayze whispered. Woo averted his gaze, unable to deny that. "It is the truth, anyway," the red Monkey continued, wiping his eyes. "I just was afraid to trust anybody. I should have trusted you, Woo. You are my closest, most trusted friend. And I am sorry I let you down."

Woo also couldn't deny that he was let down, but he pet the Monkey gently. "It is alright, Commander. You have kept your secret for years longer than I expected. You were stressed. But now you can relax. In fact, I can give you a pressure point if you'd like. You've never had one, and they're quite relaxing."

Blayze blinked at him then smiled. "That sounds wonderful." He knocked back the rest of his wine then lay on his stomach, waiting. Woo finished his own wine and began to stand, but he realized again that he was naked and sank back down. Blayze looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Woo glanced down at himself and understanding flashed into Blayze's face.

"You do not have to be embarrassed of your nakedness, Woo. They will mind about as much as I do."

"They won't stare?"

"I…cannot promise that. They have never seen a Human naked before. They are rather curious."

Woo blushed and muttered. "I…They won't point or anything will they?"

Hardwin and Gui glanced at each other, confused. "Of course not. Pointing is rude," Gui said with a shake of his head.

"Relax, Human," Hardwin snorted. "You are safe with us."

Woo's face got hotter as he shyly stood and hurried over to kneel down beside Blayze, who nodded encouragingly then lowered his head down on his arms and relaxed. Woo's hands sought the first pressure point, pressing down hard. Blayze yelped, bunching the blanket up in his paws.

"I thought you said it feels good!" he whimpered.

"It takes a couple pressure points for you to relax first. It'll get better," the Human promised.

Three more pressure points and Blayze went limp. The next one was ecstasy to his tired, stressed body, and they just got better. By the time the Human was done, Blayze was making soft noises of delight. Woo had also forgotten that his form was bare. He helped flip his friend over and smiled at him.

"Better."

"…I am now sleeping right here tonight," Blayze sighed happily.

Woo laughed. "It was that good, eh?"

"Mmhm."

"Maybe one day you could do it to me. I've never felt it."

Blayze stared up at him for a moment then forced himself up. Woo suddenly found himself lying on his belly. He wriggled as Blayze pressed his hands onto the first spot. "Ready?"

"Blayze, you don't have to do it right now," Woo said, trying to push up. He was shoved back down.

"Nonsense. Relax or this will hurt more."

Woo tried his best, but soon it was effortless. The Monkey was quick and precise, making sure Woo felt amazing before moving on to the next one. The Human was half asleep by the time he was done. Blayze cuddled him under the blanket then turned to his Monkey friends.

"Okay now. I'll see you in the morning. Go get some sleep. That includes you, Gui."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight."

"Night, Blayze," Hardwin said as he and the yellow Monkey gathered up the empty bowls and cups.

"Night."

Blayze watched them go then slipped under the blankets, yawning. Woo woke a little.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I would sleep in here tonight. That way you do not wake up alone."

Woo smiled tiredly. "Thank you, Blayze."

Blayze nodded then cuddled up to his friend. They both fell asleep easily, glad that the truth was out.


	2. Backstory

Woo woke to find a Monkey halfway on top of him. He panicked for a brief moment then relaxed when he remembered just who it was. He needed to relieve himself so he wriggled free and hurried into the bathroom. He returned to the room to find his friend sitting up looking rather tired.

"Good morning, Woo," he yawned.

"Morning, Commander.

Blayze snorted and made a face. "I do not know if I am your commander anymore. Call me Blayze."

Woo pulled his underwear, which was now dry. "Of course you're my commander. Why wouldn't you be?"

"I do not know if I am going back to Big Green."

Woo's head popped through the top of his robe and he blinked. "What?!"

"You might be willing to follow a Monkey, but I doubt the other Humans will want to."

The man pulled the robe on fully and set his hat on his head. "I don't see why they wouldn't."

Blayze suddenly found the floor very interesting. The Human frowned.

"You really believe that nobody would follow you, don't you?"

The Monkey looked up sadly. "What have you heard of Monkey kings before me?"

That certainly gave Woo pause. He had heard terrible, vile things about them. Violence, sex, and murder followed the Monkey royal line. The Panthers' royal line, too. Though they knew that much of it was indeed true, they didn't know which parts were exaggerated, which parts were rumor, and which parts were the bare-boned truth. Woo knew the silence was stretching on and on, but he couldn't speak of the evil that Blayze asked him to.

The Monkey finally met his eyes. "My father raped my mother. She was a beautiful servant girl. She kept her pregnancy a secret, but my father found out and beat her into labor. She had me then died of shock and her injuries. My father raised me as a servant, though everybody knew what I was because of the symbol on my belly. My father's wife did not like me at all. She knew I was something she could not have. She was barren, and no matter how much they mated, she never conceived. She beat me regularly as a child, and my father did so as well.

"Once, and only once, I asked him why he beat me. He did not strike me. He did not yell at me. He gave me a long look then said in a matter-of-fact tone, 'I do it because I love you'. Do you know what that does to a child's mind, Woo? He claimed it was because he loved me, but it hurt so badly. He never broke bones, but he gave me bruises so deep that they took weeks and weeks to heal. I got good at sewing myself up. I never knew what to think while he was alive, but I swore to the heavens that I would never, _ever_ be like my father. Or his father. Or any of the thirty kings that proceeded them. I would be different. I prayed for a chance to show my people the love they desperately needed. Then…it happened."

"What?" Woo asked, afraid of the answer.

Blayze smiled softly. "They died. My father and the queen had never learned to swim. The river was swollen from the winter rains and they fell in. Once their bodies washed up on shore, the people knew they needed a new king. They looked at me and all they saw was my father. I was given a chance, a single chance to prove myself, and that only because of the palace servants that I had worked with, and my friend from the village, Hardwin. They swore I was not like my father and the queen. They staked their integrity on it, their lives on it."

"I'd say it was a good gamble," Hardwin said with a smile as he walked in. "You're the nicest person I know."

"Yes, sire. You are worth any gamble," Gui added from behind him. "Now, I brought orange juice and peaches for us, sir."

"Many thanks," Blayze said, pulling Woo up on the bed.

They eagerly ate the fruit, which was some of the best Woo had ever had. His mind was churning. Last night, Blayze had mentioned, very kindly and without judgment, that he knew his age. Age was very important to Woo, so he tried to know everybody's age. He knew all but Lin Chung's and his commander's. He swallowed his food and looked at Blayze.

"How old are you?"

The red Monkey chewed thoughtfully on the last of his peach then set the pit back into the bowl. He studied Woo then tilted his head.

"How old do you think I am?"

"At least thirty," Woo admitted.

"Take off twelve years."

"…You're eighteen?"

"Indeed. I became king when I was eleven. I spent two years running my kingdom then started Big Green when I was thirteen. Luckily, I hit my growing period early, so my costume was adult by the time I was ten. My voice followed swiftly, and my disguise was complete."

Woo felt a huge burst of relief, and it showed plainly on his face. "I am not the youngest in Big Green," he sighed happily.

"Lin Chung is only eighteen as well. I am still younger by three months, but we are close enough in age that it makes no difference."

"Lin Chung is only eighteen?" Woo asked in surprise. "He fights very well for a Human who is that young. I could see his skills if he was a Monkey or some other animal, but he is not."

Blayze seemed to weigh his words for half a minute. "Do not ask any questions about what I am about to say." He paused. "Lin Chung has very close ties to the Panthers, who fight as well as Monkeys do. Their culture is very warrior based. Monkeys fight because it is an extension of dancing, which is our preferred art form. We also sing."

Woo stared at him. "I can't ask any questions about any of that?"

"Well…you can ask about the cultures."

"But not about Lin Chung?"

"No. It is personal information that was entrusted to me in a moment of weakness. Just as your true age was."

"When did I tell you that?" Woo asked, confused. "I don't remember ever doing that."

Blayze stared at him, looking decidedly embarrassed. "I…You mustn't think any less of me for doing this, but I feed people, and sometimes animals, fermented grapes. They think they taste funny, but do not stop eating. I use the opportunity to comfort those who think they do not need comfort. I just also happen to be the balm for their wounds, as it were, which means that I hear of their personal lives and fears and problems. Nobody remembers it very well, if at all, the next morning."

Woo was offended. "That's not right, Blayze," he growled. "That's invasive."

Blayze looked away, and Hardwin spoke up. "It is acceptable in Monkey culture. A leader must know what is going on with his people if he has any chance of being a good leader."

Woo shook his head. "I still think it is wrong for you to do that."

"I know. When I started, I thought nothing of it. I had never actually _lived_ in close proximity to Humans for longer than three days before I started Big Green. I slowly discovered that what I was doing was wrong to them. However, whenever I try to stop, I find a soul hurting so badly that I cannot help but do it again."

The man nodded slowly. "I guess I can understand that." He paused. "Are you still not going back to Big Green?"

Blayze frowned. "My dilemma still stands, Woo."

"Would you like my advice?"

The Monkey smiled. "From such a wise man? Most assuredly."

"I believe you should go back. Everybody there has had a chance to be under your command, so they know that you are a good leader. I believe they will accept you readily."

"Let me think about it," Blayze sighed. "Besides, we couldn't leave today. It is still raining."

"It is?"

The Monkey King stood and opened the window to reveal a torrential downpour. Woo still looked confused for a few seconds then understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Right. You're a Monkey. You have better hearing than Humans."

Blayze was pleased. "Indeed I do."

Woo nodded then noticed the two other Monkeys staring intently between him and the red Monkey.

"Why aren't they talking very much?" he asked. "From what I've heard, they speak Human as well as you do."

Blayze gestured at them and they leaped down to poke Woo and look him over.

"Hey!"

"Peace, Woo. They wish to greet you as is common to Monkeys, yet you have no tail. They don't feel as if they can properly introduce themselves."

"How did you know, sire?" Gui asked fondly, looking up from where he was curling his fingers in Woo's thick, black hair.

"Simple. I felt the same way when I first met Humans. I still find their taillessness quite confusing on occasion."

"How did you solve it?" Hardwin demanded, slipping his hands up under Woo's robe, which, for once, was soft instead of stiff. Woo wriggled as he was tickled by soft fur.

"I didn't."

They Monkeys made faces then resumed trying to introduce themselves to the Humans in a way that felt real. When they touched his underwear, Woo gave a little scream and shot toward his commander, smoothing his robe down as his face flamed.

"You two should know better," Blayze scolded.

"What do you mean by introduce?" Woo demanded, clearly humiliated.

"Just a physical expression of greeting," Blayze said.

"A bow isn't good enough?"

"It needs to involve touch to the other person."

Woo thought about it. "How about a kiss?"

Blayze looked thoughtful, then shook his head. "Monkeys do not kiss. Animals do not tend to kiss."

"Dogs do."

"They use their tongues."

"Yes. So?"

"Would that be acceptable?"

"If you were Human? No. But you are an animal. I believe Humans would willingly accept that sort of kiss from you."

"Come here, Human. Let us test your theory," Gui said, gesturing him forward.

"Only if you keep your hands out from under my robe."

"Fine, fine, just come here," Hardwin growled.

Woo shyly walked forward. They snatched him close then began licking at his cheeks. It felt so strange that Woo laughed. The Monkeys pulled back, pleased.

"That is much better," Hardwin said happily, and Gui nodded in agreement.

"Good," the red Monkey said with a smile.

"What are we doing today?" Gui asked. "Do I need to go get anything?"

"Woo? What would you like to do?"

"I have heard great things about a Monkey's ability to dance. Can I maybe see some dancing?"

"Certainly!" Blayze exclaimed. "Gui, assemble the best dancers we have! We shall give him a show to remember!"

The king and Hardwin led Woo through a twist of hallways to the main room. The servant Monkeys were clearing a large space in the middle. Suddenly Woo saw a strange sight. Amongst the ten colored Monkeys coming in under umbrellas, there was a single white one. He couldn't help but stare as the Monkey walked right for them. The voice that came from the white being surprised Woo immensely.

"Greetings, sire," a clearly feminine voice said.

"Greetings, Bing Yan. How are you this fine day?"

"I am well."

"You're a girl?" Woo asked dumbly.

Bing Yan studied him. "Yes. So?" There was danger in that tone.

"I've never met a female animal before, besides Peacock Queen."

"Jia is certainly an interesting female, but I prefer this beauty," Hardwin said, winking.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, stone head."

"Bing Yan," Blayze said in warning.

"Yes, sire. My deepest apologies. So what is this Human's name?"

Blayze smiled, gesturing for his friend to speak.

"My name is Woo, Bing Yan. I like your name. It fits you well. I didn't know there were white Monkeys."

Her face tightened. "I suppose I can forgive your ignorant words, as they are truly ignorant."

"What?"

"What she is trying to say," Blayze said gently. "Is that to be white is a rare defect in a Monkey, and in fact most animals. White Monkeys are usually seen as oddities and looked down upon. Bing Yan has spent her whole life clawing her way to the top so that she can get respect. The reason she is here right now is that she is the best dancer and fighter in the kingdom."

"Besides you, my king," she said with a nod.

"And me! We usually end in stalemates!" Hardwin argued.

She stuck her tongue out at him. Blayze snickered then clapped his heads and shrieked several things in Monkey-speak. Monkeys cleared the floor and a chair was set up beside the throne for Woo, who lowered himself into it hesitantly, wary of being so close to a king so casually.

"Why'd you speak in Monkey?" he asked to distract himself.

"Because though those you have met speak Human, most of my people cannot. They can all say 'Greetings' I think. Most of them know how to say 'How are you?' and the responses 'Fine' and 'Bad'. I do not hold language lessons like Latimer does. I teach those closest to me because those are the ones that Humans are most likely to meet." There was a pause. "Are you alright? You look nervous."

"It's just…I don't want to offend you or your people," Woo admitted.

The Monkey King laughed. "I doubt you could offend me, friend of my heart. I sincerely do. As for my subjects, a simple explanation of why you said or did the offense should suffice to placate them. Relax, Woo. I promise you are fine."

"Ready, sire?" Hardwin asked from the middle of the floor where twenty or so Monkeys stood, including Bing Yan.

"You may begin anytime."

Music filled the hall and the Monkeys began a complicated, breathtakingly beautiful dance. Woo was fascinated. He could easily see how they could extend it into fighting. Blayze watched his friend quietly. He was so accepting of the new information. But if the Monkey was honest with himself, it had never been Woo that he had been worried about. He was more concerned about what the others would think.


	3. Acceptance

They were all lined up outside of Big Green waiting for them. Blayze had sent for the turtles two days before, and now he, Hardwin, Bing Yan, Woo, and several other Monkeys were stopping before Turtle Castle in front of the great crowd. Blayze wanted to disappear as every gaze settled on him; he was the only red Monkey in the entirety of Monkey Kingdom, let alone the group, so it was obvious who he was.

"Commander?" Lin Chung asked cautiously. Everybody leaned in as Blayze stood straight and answered.

"Yes, Lin Chung. 'Tis I, if you will have me."

"Why wouldn't we?" Mr. No Hands said.

Blayze glanced away, feeling embarrassed. "I _am_ a Monkey."

"So? You are not Severne," Makani said.

"No. I am his son."

The animals did not make a single noise for about a minute. Jia finally spoke up.

"How are you allowed to be here then?"

"I am the king. My father is long dead."

"If your father is dead, why did you not try to fix ties with anybody?" Hua asked reproachfully.

"The first two years, I was learning how to run my kingdom. The last five I have been busy running Big Green."

"I didn't know that the Monkey King and Queen had any children," Huan said with a shake of his head.

"They didn't."

"But you just said—"

"I said Severne was my father. I said nothing about Anxi."

The implied statement floored them and they didn't know what to say. Mystique Sonia finally closed the distance between them and smiled.

"You're rather cute as a Monkey."

Blayze blinked at her for a moment then smiled. "Thank you. I assume you are still getting many love letters?"

"Of course."

"…Mystique Sonia, Alpha Girl?"

"Yes, Commander?" they asked.

"Come here, Alpha Girl."

The two women stood in front of him and he turned and gestured at the white Monkey standing silently behind him. She walked over and stood to his left.

"I would like to introduce to you one of the finest warriors under my command as king of the Monkeys. This is Bing Yan."

"It is a pleasure to meet such esteemed people as you," the female animal said, bowing low.

Nobody moved from the shock of it. A _female_ animal warrior that wasn't a queen? It was too strange.

Mystique Sonia and Alpha Girl looked at each other then smiled broadly.

"Well, finally, an animal king with some sense!" Alpha Girl said haughtily.

"Yeah, I mean females can be warriors, too!" Mystique Sonia added.

"I hope you will become friends."

"We'll try!" both girls exclaimed excitedly, making the white animal smile.

"Good." Blayze paused. "So is my kind welcome at Big Green?"

"Of course you are!" Lin Chung gasped. "Big Green welcomes all animals! Those are your own words!"

"But am I still your commander?"

There was another long pause then, in a voice full of confusion, Lin Chung spoke.

"You really believe that we do not want you as our leader, don't you?"

Blayze studied him as he replied, "Yes. Nobody wants a Monkey around, let alone leading them."

"You are wrong. If it was any other Monkey? We probably would not follow him. But you? You have proven yourself a thousand times over. And more."

"Is this a consensus or your own thoughts?"

"All in favor of Commander ApeTrully leading us?" Lin Chung called.

Hands, paws, wings, and trunks went up as everybody called out, "I."

Blayze studied the kings and queens under his command, then looked to the Human leaders and their soldiers.

"It looks as if it is unanimous, commander," the secret Panther said with a nod.

Blayze nodded and looked at Woo, sharing a smile with him before turning back. "Then I shall stay. However!" he called over the beginning of cheers. "I am no longer ApeTrully. I am Blayze. I do not want to be called ApeTrully anymore. Understand?"

There was a chorus of agreement then they headed inside. Blayze showed the Monkeys to their rooms. Besides Bing Yan, they were split into pairs. Hardwin was rather jealous that he didn't get to room with his king, but he stayed silent. The Monkey King then went to Woo's room and knocked on the door. Woo opened it then smiled.

"It is nice to be back in Big Green. I've missed my notes and inventions."

"I am glad to see you happy. How about some of Mystique Sonia's buns with fried rice?"

"Sounds delicious."

"Am I allowed to come and enjoy this meal?" asked a slightly bitter voice.

Blayze turned to see his blue companion. "Of course Hardwin. What is wrong? You seem upset."

"It does not matter, Blayze."

"Yes it does. You are hurting. Why?"

"Well…it is just that you introduced Bing Yan, but you did not introduce me. I thought I was your best friend?" It was a question filled with confusion and hurt.

"You are my best Monkey friend, Hardwin. I love you. I just didn't think to introduce you. I was rather scared they were going to throw me back to Monkey Kingdom."

"Oh…Okay!" Hardwin said, immediately brightening.

They walked to the mess hall and got their food, sitting off in a corner. Woo looked as if he was thinking, so the two Monkeys conversed softly in their native tongue. There was a cry and suddenly Blayze was wearing a bowl of noodles. He yelped and stood, shaking the pasta off of him and turning to see Mystique Sonia looking embarrassed.

"Nice going, banana brain!" she spat.

"Me?! I can't help it if you don't know how to walk!"

"You tripped me!"

"I did not!"

Hardwin was the only one at the table who watched with interest. Five minutes into the argument, he shot out a comment that made the whole room go silent.

"Why don't you two just mate and get it over with?"

After ten agonizing seconds of shocked silence, there was raucous laughter from every person except for Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray, who were both red. Blayze couldn't stop his own laugh, but he touched Hardwin.

"Comments like that are generally discouraged around here," he chortled.

"You say that about me and Bing Yan all the time."

"That is because it is true."

"And this is not?"

Blayze chose not to answer, simply shaking his head in amusement and smiling. "I must go bathe. I am getting sticky."

"You know I am right, Blayze!" Hardwin said in a sing-song voice as he exited the room.

Blayze giggled. Hardwin was right, as he usually was. But he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of telling him.

He scrubbed himself off in the showers then returned to his lunch. The room was empty save for Woo, who was sitting calmly beside his half eaten food. The Monkey sat down and resumed eating. The food was still warm, which was pleasant.

"Where did Hardwin go?" he asked as he sipped his grape juice.

"In his own words, to argue with Bing Yan some more," Woo said. "What's the story between those two?"

"Hardwin was correct in saying that I say he and Bing Yan should mate. Do not tell him this, but I feel the same thing would help Mighty Ray and Mystique Sonia."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yes it does. Watch my two Monkeys, and watch the two Humans. You will find they are much the same, which is why I have never minded Mystique Sonia and Mighty Ray fighting. Because I knew two Monkeys who have been at each other's throats since childhood."

Woo nodded as Blayze finished his explanation and his meal. They walked to the training room to see First and Second Squads watching the Monkeys train. Woo and Blayze observed the precise, calculated movements of Bing Yan and Hardwin. They were taunting each other in Monkey, saying things that the red Monkey would have screamed at them for if it had been Human-speak. Or if Latimer were in here. Actually, Blayze thought in amusement, Latimer would have no trouble whatsoever getting onto them for their language.

"Something funny?" Woo asked softly.

"Do you want to know what they're saying?" Blayze whispered back, eyes twinkling in delight.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

"Quite."

Woo tried to be nonchalant about it, but Blayze could tell he desperately wanted to know. Seems like his closest Human friend was interested in curses as much as him. Blayze glanced around then began to whisper in Woo's ear. The Human's face turned red, but he couldn't stop smiling, and even tittering at some of the odd ones. There was a noise and Blayze stopped talking and turned to see Latimer staring at him evenly.

" _Brawk_! And what exactly are you whispering about there, Monkey King?"

"Oh, this and that," Blayze said guiltily.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You know how I feel about that kind of language, Blayze."

"Er, you must admit, some of them are quite creative…" the Monkey prodded.

"True. Very true. How old are they?"

"Bing Yan and Hardwin? Let's see…They're both three years older than I am, which would make them twenty-one."

There was a pause. "You cannot be eighteen already."

"Four months ago."

Latimer looked sad. "I saw you grow up from the time you were four. _Brawk!_ You have grown in so many ways. I am pleased to have known you for so long."

"What was he like as a child?" Woo asked.

Latimer studied him then looked to Blayze for permission. The Monkey nodded. "There is nothing I wish to hide from Woo. You may tell him of anything."

"He was a very studious child, Woo. He studied language like no student I had ever seen before or since. And he absorbed it like a sponge. Within a year he could speak the ten language bases with ease. He expanded upon that greatly and now he speaks every known language better than I do."

"That's even smarter than me," Woo muttered in disappointment.

"No it isn't. I don't come up with new things. I speak old ones," Blayze said. "There is a difference."

"Anything else about him?"

"Well…it has to do with Severne."

"You may tell him," Blayze said tightly after a few moments of tense silence.

"He was a bright Monkey. Bubbly and fun and joyous all the time…except for when his father was there. He grew quiet and depressed. Rarely spoke. Never laughed. Cringed at every gesture from the black Monkey. He was quite different. I hate what his father made him become."

"I do not have to worry about him anymore, Latimer. He is seven years gone, and nobody is missing him."

Latimer smiled. "I agree completely."

"My king!" Bing Yan shouted.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Lin Chung says he can beat you in a fight!"

Blayze frowned. "Twenty bananas say that I am about to have to face off with Lin Chung," he muttered under his breath then walked over to the group of Humans.

"You think to beat me? That does not sound like you, Lin Chung," Blayze said cheerily.

"I never said that, Commander."

"I am guessing it was them?" he asked, gesturing at Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia, Jumpy Ghostface, and Mr. No Hands.

"Yes."

"Come on! You don't even fight, and those Monkeys are talking like you're the best fighter in the kingdom," Mighty Ray growled.

"Well, I do not like to brag, but I can handle myself in battle when not in costume."

There was laughter from the assembled squads, save Lin Chung. The red Monkey frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I shall fight Lin Chung. But this is not a real fight. Understand?"

"Yes, Commander," said the squads.

"Yes, sire," the Monkeys chorused.

Blayze took his sweet time picking out his sparring stick then walked over to Lin Chung. They bowed low, keeping their eyes on each other then straightened and slid into defensive positions. Blayze twitched to provoke, and Lin Chung started the dance.

How long they ducked, spun, weaved, struck, and parried, they were not sure. But by the time they finished, they were trembling from exhaustion. It was a draw. There was thunderous applause from all assembled. They turned and were surprised to see what looked to be all of Big Green watching. Glancing at each other, they smiled.

"You fight well, Commander."

"You do as well, Lin Chung. It is an honor to fight such a worthy opponent."

"I think I need a shower."

"Agreed."

Once they got through the crowd, which was a task in and of itself, they headed for the males' bathing room. Lin Chung stripped off without a second thought while Blayze slipped under the spray of water. They relaxed there before they started bathing. Lin Chung looked at the Monkey.

"I have a question, Commander."

"Yes?"

"Are you the one who leaves the water running when I come in to bathe late at night?"

"I have no time to turn it off. You insist on seeing my Monkey form, I swear to you."

Lin Chung nodded thoughtfully. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore."

Blayze paused. "You are correct. It will be nice to not panic whenever I think somebody has seen me."

They finished bathing, but the Báo-haizi stopped him before they left. "Would you help me to open up about my own heritage?"

"Certainly!" Blayze exclaimed. "I would be honored! And may I make a suggestion to begin with Woo?"

Lin Chung smiled. "Sounds like a good place to start. Now, may I interest you in a drink?"

"If we can include Hardwin and Woo, yes."

They walked out, both of them pleased with how things were going. It wasn't going to be easy to integrate, not by any stretch of the imagination, but they had their friends to help them. And that thought bolstered both of them as they sat down with Woo and Hardwin to eat and talk jovially. They were quickly joined by First Squad, who were talking about the fight. Blayze met the Panther boy's eyes and nodded encouragingly.

Lin Chung took a deep breath then began to tell them about his family. As Blayze listened, the Monkey could hear the fear that he would be rejected. But he now knew that the members of Big Green were more understanding than he ever dared hope for, and he was one hundred percent sure that they would show the same thing for Lin Chung. And they did.


End file.
